Getting Into Trouble
by AquarianNightSky
Summary: The boys are on a hunt for something that they can't find any informtion on. What trouble will Sam and Dean get into during this hunt? And will they figure out what it is they hunt?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The boys of Supernatural do not belong to me. I just borrowed them for my little story. Any other characters are mine though

**Notes: **This is my first fic ever! Constructive criticism welcome. Praise welcome. Suggestions welcome.

**Warnings: **Ummmm…violence I guess. Hints at attempted rape of OC who won't be given a name. Sam bashing. Not too bad though.

**Getting Into Trouble**

Chapter 1

Sam sighed as he stared at his laptop screen. So far his research had turned up nothing about the creature or demon or whatever they were looking for. Dean was busy looking through their father's journal but he hadn't had any luck either. Sam sighed again and turned away from the laptop to look at Dean who was laying on one of the motel beds.

"You find any thing yet?" Sam asked.

"Nope. You?" was the reply.

Sam sighed, "No."

"What's with all the sighing?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just frustrated." Sam said as he stood up from his chair to stretch. He winced as he heard and felt his back crack. "I need to get out of here. I'm going to get some fresh air."

"Alright. Just don't go too far and do you at least have your knife with you?

"Geez Dean, Mother me much?"

"Hey, one of us has to make sure that the other doesn't get his ass killed."

"Yeah, yeah. Be back soon." Sam walked out of the motel room into the darkness outside and closed the door behind him. Sam didn't tell Dean that his knife was still in his duffel bag. How much trouble could he get into?

Looking across the parking lot, Sam decided to go to the mini-mart across the road. He figured he'd get Dean and himself some coffee and something to snack on. As he started crossing the street Sam noticed a girl walk around the side of the mini- mart going towards the back. When he was halfway across he heard the girl's startled scream. Sam knew she was in trouble so he picked up the pace and ran the rest of the way to the building and skirted around the corner to follow where the girl had gone.

Now Sam could hear a scuffle not far ahead of him and the girl screamed again. Sam rounded another corner and came to a stop as he saw the girl being flanked by two men who were holding her arms and pressing her up against the wall while a third guy was in front of her in the process of undoing his pants. This guy was blonde and the same height as Sam but definitely had about 35 more pounds on him, which were purely muscle. The other two guys had dark hair, were shorter than Sam and were muscle bound as well. And to top it all off they were twins.

It was dark but there was enough light for Sam to see that the girl had a bruise forming on her cheek where one of the men had obviously hit her. He also saw that she was probably going to have a black eye in the morning. Sam was angry at what he saw.

"Hey, you perverted freaks! Let her go!" Sam yelled.

The three men turned to face the person who had interrupted their fun.

"Mind your own business punk," the blonde guy said. Without a doubt he was the leader of the little pack.

"No." Sam stated.

"Beat it, or you're going to get more trouble than I think you want," the twin on the girl's left said.

"I said no. Let the girl go," replied Sam.

"Alright, you asked for it," the blond guy said as he motioned to his two cronies. The twins let go of the girl, who ran away from the building. The three men advanced on Sam. Sam thought of running, but he knew that the men would catch up with him, so he kept his ground. 'I wish I had brought my knife' was Sam's first thought as the blond guy threw his first punch.

Well, what do you think? Should I write more? Review and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The boys of Supernatural do not belong to me. I just borrowed them for my little story. Any other characters are mine though

**Notes:** Thank you to those who read and reviewed and to those who will.

**Warnings: **Violence. Sam bashing. Etc..

**Getting Into Trouble **

Chapter 2

'_I wish I had brought my knife' was Sam's first thought as the blond guy threw his first punch._

Sam ducked at the last moment and slammed his fist into the blond guy's stomach. The guy let out a mouthful of air but the punch didn't slow him down any. He grabbed Sam's shoulder and landed a punch of his own into Sam's abdomen. Sam dropped to his knees with his hands wrapped around his middle. However, before he could recover, the twins grabbed his arms and pulled him up. They held him tight as their leader landed punch after punch to Sam's stomach, chest, and face not allowing him to fall when his knees buckled. No one noticed the person who came running up through the shadows.

"If you want to walk away from here you'd better let my brother go," said Dean in a deep, lethal voice.

"Hey your brother butted in where he didn't belong, so he deserves the consequences," one of the twins said as his friend punched Sam so hard his head hit the wall behind him.

"Maybe you didn't hear me," Dean said as he raised his arm. "So, I'll repeat myself. If you want to walk away from here, without getting shot, you'd better let my brother go," he said as he pulled the hammer back on the handgun he held pointed straight at the blond guy's face.

"Hey that's not playing fair," said the blond guy with a smirk on his face.

"You're one to talk," retorted Dean. "Three against one? That's really fair. Now let him go. I won't say it again."

The blond guy looked at his buddies and nodded. The twins let Sam drop unceremoniously to the ground and stepped away from him. The three started to walk away when the blond guy spoke again.

"If we see you or your brother around again, next time we won't be so nice."

"Well, then let's hope there won't be a next time, cause I won't be so nice either," replied Dean.

Dean waited until the three men turned the corner before we went over to Sam. He knelt down next to him and turned his head so that he could see his face.

"Come on Sammy, wake up," he called softly.

"It's Sam." Sam mumbled through his swollen lips.

"Huh," huffed Dean. "Only you could get beat to a pulp and still manage to be a smart ass," he said as he helped his brother into a sitting position. "Come on, let's get you back to the motel so I can get you cleaned up." Slowly the two got to their feet.

"Dean, you can be even worse than I am sometimes," Sam said slowly as they started their trek across the street.

When they reached the motel room, Sam collapsed into one of the chairs at the table just inside the door. He leaned his head back against the wall as Dean busied himself getting the first aid kit and warm washcloths from the bathroom. He already had a large cup of ice, which he had bought at the mini- mart on the way back over. He poured some of the ice into a dry washcloth and secured it with a rubber band. Then he set to cleaning the blood off of Sam's face.

Both of his lips were split but had stopped bleeding. There was a cut above his left eye that had also stopped bleeding. Dean wiped these areas carefully with one of the warm cloths. Both of Sam's eyes had started to darken and had started to swell- he would definitely have two hellafied shiners the next day. The worse of the facial injuries was Sam's nose which had been broken. When Dean had started to wipe the blood from there Sam had hissed painfully and tried to jerk away.

With a look and tone very uncharacteristic for him, Dean said, "I'm sorry Sam, I know that hurt but you have to sit still so I can finish."

Sam stopped trying to move and let Dean finish cleaning his nose, which was still bleeding. When he was finished he brought Sam a cup of water and two extra strength Tylenols. Then, Dean helped Sam to his bed and helped him to lie down on his back. Then he brought the cloth with the ice and arranged it on Sam's forehead in a way so that the ice could touch his nose and both eyes without causing him too much discomfort.

"Goodnight Sam," Dean said as he laid on his own bed, "and don't think we won't talk about this when you wake up."

"Hhmmmmmmm," Sam mumbled, as he was already half way asleep.

So, what did you think? Please review. I need to know how I'm doing. And if you have any suggestions, be my guest. I'll see if anything could fit into the story line. Toodles!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The boys of Supernatural do not belong to me. I just borrowed them for my little story. Any other characters are mine though

**Notes: **This is my first fic ever! Constructive criticism welcome. Praise welcome. Suggestions welcome.

**Warnings: **Violence. Harm to character(s).

**Getting Into Trouble**

Chapter 3

Sam slipped into weary sleep. His body was tired and it ached. Unfortunately for him, his mind would not rest. Not long after he fell into the land of slumber, his dreams started. At first they were regular dreams. Images of him and Jess flashed behind his eyelids, memories of times when they had fun together.

_Jess was smiling her biggest smile at Sam while trying to convince him to skip one of his classes to spend time with her. Sam had tried to resist but then she kissed him and he lost the fight. He dropped his bag back at his dorm room and walked with Jess to her car. She made him close his eyes while she drove. _

_When the car finally stopped and Sam opened his eyes he found that Jess had driven them to the park, the very park in which they had shared their first kiss. As Sam climbed out of the car, Jess walked around to the trunk, opened it, and pulled out a picnic basket. Sam looked at her with an eyebrow raised as if to say 'how did you know I would agree to come?' Jess just looked at him as if to say 'I have my ways.' Then she smiled at him and began walking towards a very big, shady oak tree. She stopped and set the basket down and pulled out a red blanket. She looked over at Sam who was still standing at the car. _

"_Come on Sam," she called, "I didn't plan this picnic for you to just stand by the car and not participate." _

_Sam then smiled and quickly walked over to where Jess was waiting. He took her into his arms and kissed her firmly but gently on the lips. When he pulled away, he was shocked to see that Jess had changed. She was very pale, and she was wearing a long white nightgown. He stepped back from her and watched with horror as a red gash began to form across her stomach. Blood began to pour out from the gash and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Then suddenly, she burst into flames. The flames didn't consume her though. She took a step towards Sam, who in his fear took a step back. This continued until Sam's back was pressed up against the tree. Jess's flame engulfed arms rose and she placed her hands on either sides of Sam's head. Sam closed his eyes and screamed in pain._

_Suddenly, the pain stopped and Sam opened his eyes. He was still pressed up against a tree but he wasn't in the park anymore. He was somewhere in the woods. And he wasn't just pressed up against the tree, he was being held. Something he couldn't see was pinning him to the tree by the throat. Now he could tell that he couldn't breathe. Whatever was holding him was cutting off his air as well. Then he saw a clawed hand appear and watched in horror as the claws elongated. The hand moved and Sam felt the burning pain of the claws cutting into the flesh of his abdomen. Then..._

Sam sprang straight up in his bed with a scream, one hand grasping his throat the other clutching his chest, his eyes wild with fear and pain. Dean, awakened by the scream was immediately by his brother's side. He noticed that his brother was looking around wildly as if he didn't know where he was. He sat next to his brother on the bed and started to ret to calm him down. It was then that he noticed that Sam was looking around blankly. His heart skipped a beat and then dropped into his stomach as Sam asked a frightening question.

"Dean, why can't I see you?"

* * *

Ssoooooo...what do you think now? Bad, good? Am I horrible? Or am I a genious? PLease review:-) 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** The boys of Supernatural do not belong to me. I just borrowed them for my little story. Any other characters are mine though

**Notes: **Thanks to those of you who have been reading and reviewing. If you haven't been reviewingPLEASE reconsider, I want to know thta you think! Tell your friends about me! I want them toread and review too! Thanks again!Toodles:-)

**Warnings: **Violence. Harm to character(s).

**Getting Into Trouble**

Chapter 4

Dean paced back and forth across the waiting room floor. He was too on edge to sit. He ignored the looks that the nurse at the front desk was giving him. He ignored everything around him. All of his concentration was on Sam, Sam's nightmare, and Sam's sudden blindness. He hated to admit it, but he was scared, so scared in fact, that he felt tempted to call his father. He decided against it though, at least until the doctor came out and told him what was wrong with his brother. Dean finally sat down. _'How long is this going to take?'_ he thought.

* * *

Sam was thinking the same thing as he sat in the examining room. A nurse had brought him in here and then left after saying that the doctor would be in soon. That had been a while ago and now Sam was getting agitated. Where was the damn doctor? If Sam could see where he was going he might have gotten up to look for him himself. Finally, the doctor came in. Having been told that his patient was blind, the middle aged doctor knocked on the door and said who he was before coming all the way inside the room. 

"Mr. Winchester? My name is Doctor Bryce Denson. My nurse has informed me that you all of the sudden went blind, is that right?"

"Yes, call me Sam," was Sam's reply.

"Well," said Dr. Denson, "can you tell me what happened before this sudden blindness?"

Sam explained about the girl and how he had stopped the three men from hurting her. He explained that he had been hit in the head several times including when his head had hit the wall and when his head hit the ground when he had been dropped. He had remained conscious during the whole ordeal. Dr. Denson took notes on a chart he had brought in with him. When Sam stopped talking the doctor looked up from the chart and saw that Sam now had his head bowed and that his shoulders were shaking. He wasn't crying but the doctor could tell that he was close to it. He put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Don't worry son, we'll find out what happened," he said confidently.

"How?" asked Sam his voice cracking, "Nothing I've told you could give any explanation for it."

"On the contrary," replied Dr. Denson, "I have an idea of what might have caused this but I would like to run a couple of tests to make sure."

"Alright," said Sam with a deep sigh. "Will you let my brother know?"

"Sure Sam," answered the doctor, "a nurse will be in here shortly to help you prepare for the tests."

* * *

Dean had his head leaned up against the wall with his eyes closed. To anyone passing by it looked as though he could have been asleep. However, Dean was wide awake and still on edge, waiting to hear something, anything about Sam. When a door opened, Dean immediately opened his eyes and sat up. A tall man with graying hair came into the waiting room and asked for anyone there for Sam Winchester. Dean immediately stood up. 

"I'm Sam's brother Dean. Who are you? What's wrong with him? Is he okay? Can I see him?"

"Whoa, Dean slow down. Give me a chance to answer one question before you ask another," the doctor chuckled. "I'm Dr. Denson. I'm not quite positive why your brother is blind. I have a theory but I want to run some tests before I make any final decisions. He's doing just fine but you'll have to wait to see him because he is being prepared for his tests. I'm having him be taken in for a CAT- Scan and an MRI for his head. I want to see if the blows he took caused any permanent damage. As soon as the tests are over you will be able to see him. You'll probably even be able to take him home. We won't get the results back for one or two days. When we do we'll call you and you both can come back for the diagnosis. Is that alright with you Dean?"

"Yeah, sure Doc," replied Dean, "as long as Sammy is going to be okay."

"I'm sure he will Dean," the doctor said as he smiled. "Now, you can wait here or you can go get something to eat. It'll take about one to two hours for the tests to be completed."

"I'll wait here," said Dean.

* * *

Two hours later Sam finally came through the waiting room door, with the assistance of a nurse. Dean stood up and walk towards the two. 

"Took you long enough!" he exclaimed.

Sam flinched, not unnoticed by Dean, and tried to move towards the wall so he could find a chair. When he was sitting down, Dean looked at the nurse and twitched his head signaling that he wanted to talk to her away from his brother.

"I'll be right back Sam," said Dean, "bathroom."

He walked with the nurse up to the front desk, and then turned to her.

"What made him flinch," he asked.

"Well," the nurse replied, "you surprised him. He couldn't see you or hear you come up, so when all of the sudden you were there, it shocked him. Next time let him know where you are before you walk up on him and try not to yell. If you are out of the room he is in, knock on something and let him know you're coming, that way he won't get jumpy."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for the tips. I'll try to remember them."

"One more thing, when you are walking with him, it might be easier for you both if he walks behind you or next to you with a hand on your shoulder or at your elbow."

Dean just nodded that he understood then started to walk back towards his brother who was now leaning back against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Hey, Sam," Dean said, "I'm going to sit next to you so don't get scared and try to hit me or anything."

Dean sat down and put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"How do you think I am Dean?"

"I think you're scared and pissed off at the same time, but don't worry, the Doc is gonna figure this out, and you're gonna get your sight back, and then we'll get this bastard we're hunting, and everything will be okay," said Dean trying to convince himself more than Sam.

"You're right," sighed Sam. "Can we go now?"

"Sure, I'm sick of this place anyway- and I'm not even a patient this time. Here, put your hand on my shoulder and I'll walk you out."

Sam sighed again and stood up, finding his brother's shoulder and gripping it confidently. He knew his brother would guide him truthfully and carefully wherever they had to go. With one more sigh he squeezed his brother's shoulder as a signal that he was ready to start walking.

"Let's go," he said.

The two brothers slowly started walking towards the exit of the hospital, picking up the pace as Dean got a little more comfortable leading, and Sam got a little more comfortable following.

* * *

So, this chapter's a little longer than the other's I hope this pleases some of you. Next chapter is the diagnosis. Chapter after that they boys get back to the big nasty they' re hunting. WHat do you think it might be? You got a little hint in Chapter 3- in Sam's dream/vision. Tell me what you think, and PLEASE review. It'll probably make me get the next chapter up more quiclky:-) Toodles! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** The boys of Supernatural do not belong to me. I just borrowed them for my little story. Any other characters are mine though.

**Notes: **This is my first fic ever! Oh, and I decided to make this an AU story. I never thought I would be writing an all out chapter fic. I don't have the whole plot planned so it may be a little while between chapters. Don't get mad at me please! Constructive criticism welcome. Praise welcome. Suggestions welcome. Review! Review! Review! Pllleeeeaaassssssssseee!Tell your friends about me so they can review too! Thanks! smile

**Warnings: **Violence. Harm to character(s). Sam first, maybe Dean later. Muwahahahahaha!

**Getting Into Trouble**

Chapter 5

Three days later, Dean's cell phone rang. The boys had been dozing in their motel room and both were surprised when the loud intro to a Led Zeppelin song jolted them out of their semi sleep. Dean scrambled for his phone hoping that it was the doctor with the test results. Both boys were anxious. Sam's eyesight still hadn't returned and the boys really wanted to know why.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, am I speaking with Dean Winchester_?" a polite voice asked.

"Yes, this is he."

"_Well, Doctor Denson asked me to call and let you know that your brother's test results are in and that you could come in today at anytime to get them._"

"That's great. We'll be there in about half an hour." Dean flipped his phone closed.

"Hey Sam, doc says the results are in. Let's go. I wanna find out what's wrong and how to fix you."

"Yeah Dean, I know. I wanna find out too." Sam said as he sat up. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and leaned over to grope for his shoes.

"They're on your left," said Dean before he got up to go to the bathroom. "I'm going to the bathroom and I'll be out in ten minutes. Try not to go anywhere or knock over anything before I come out okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Sam replied with a sigh. _'Geez you'd think I was a five year old'_ he thought to himself. He finally found his sneakers and pulled them on his feet. He didn't have to worry about his tying his laces; he hadn't untied them the night before.

Using his hands to guide him, Sam slowly made is way to the chair where he had laid his jacket the night before. Once he found it he put it on and sat in the chair to wait for Dean.

True to his word, he was out of the bathroom ten minutes later.

"Alright Sam, are you ready to go?"

"Sure, I'm ready. I've been ready. I could have died waiting for you to come out of the bathroom. You took forever!" Sam teased as he stood from his chair.

"Ha ha, very funny Mr. Blind Man. Where are your sunglasses?"

"They're in my pocket," Sam said impatiently as he pulled them out and put them on. "Can we go already? I want to know what the doctor has to say."

"Yeah, yeah...geez get the ants out of your pants." Dean replied.

Dean walked over to his brother and after putting Sam's hand on his shoulder walked towards the door.

* * *

It took them ten minutes to get to the hospital. It just so happened that when they walked through the door, Dr. Denson was standing at the front desk. 

"Dean, Sam it's good to see you back. I have the test results in my office. What's say we go back and discuss them okay?"

"Sounds good to us," said Sam.

Dr. Denson's office was nice. The floor and walls were carpeted and painted in burgundy and the furniture was black. Dean and Sam sat in the two chairs that were facing the doctor's desk and waited silently as he shuffled through his papers.

"Well," said the doctor, "after reviewing the results of your tests, my original theory of why you are blind was correct. The two blows you sustained to your head are the cause. Your scan showed slight swelling in the brain. It was very minimal and has probably gone down by now. It appears that the condition of your head trauma has caused what we call ABI or Acquired Brain Injury. Have you been experiencing headaches the past three days?"

"Yes," replied Sam.

"Well, that is one of the physical symptoms of ABI. Your blindness is a perceptual symptom. ABI can cause a change in vision andpersonality."

"That's for sure." retorted Dean. "Is it permanent?"

"I don't know," replied the doctor. "ABI varies from patient to patient. Sam could get his vision back later today, in a few weeks or not at all. It really depends on his body and the way it works and heals. I am going to get Sam a walking cane to use. That way you won't necessarily have to lead him around everywhere. I was going to offer a pair of sunglasses too, but I see that you already have that covered. I'll be right back." The doctor stood and left his office.

Dean turned to look at Sam.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know yet. Hey, have you called dad?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Well, he hasn't answered any of the calls I've made before. I didn't think he would call me back this time either."

"Yeah, I guess you could be right. You could still try though. You know, just to let him know what happened. Huh, he'll probably say it's my own fault for butting in where I wasn't wanted."

"Sam, don't say that. I'm sure dad would have done the same thing in your position. You two are more alike than you think. I'll call him if you want me to, when we get back to the hotel."

"Okay," said Sam as the doctor came back into his office.

Dean could see that the doctor had a stick in his hand. It was black and about 16 inches long.

"Uh doc? How is Sam supposed to find his way around with that? It's too small!"

"Well, Dean, this is what we call a folding cane. It unfolds and locks into place. This is the longest one we have at 60 inches. There's a rubber handle and wrist strap, so it's easy to grip and you won't drop it or lose it easily. Will you be okay with using this Sam?"

"Yeah, sure. I was hoping I wouldn't have to count on Dean all the time with getting me around. Thank you Dr. Denson."

"No problem Sam. Now, if you start to get your sight back you come back so I can examine your eyes alright?"

"Umm, I'm not sure that would be a definite possibility. We're not from here and we were going to be leaving soon," said Sam.

"Oh, well in that case wherever you end up you should go see a doctor as soon as any change in your eyes occurs."

"Alright. I'll be sure to."

"Good. Well, I think that's all I have for you. If you ever need to call me, here's my card."

"Thanks doc," said Dean as he stood. He leaned forward to shake the doctor's hand then helped Sam get to his feet. Sam also shook the doctor's hand, then the two left the hospital and returned to the hotel room.

* * *

After calling to order a pizza for dinner Dean sat on his bed and turned the television on. He was flipping through the channels when he heard Sam clear his throat. 

"What is it Sam?"

"I thought you were gonna call dad?" he answered.

"Oh…right." Dean turned off the television and picked his cell phone back up. He paused for a moment but then flipped it open and found his father's number then pressed send. He didn't really expect his father to pick up and readied himself to leave a message. He was extremely surprised when his father answered after two rings.

"_What is it Dean?"_

"Dad! I didn't expect you to answer. Wait, why did you answer?"

"_I had a feeling that something was up. Father's intuition I guess. Dean, what's wrong?"_

"Well, dad, I'll just say this right out. Sam's blind."

"_What! How did this happen? Was it something you were hunting? Is he alright? Damn it, what have you two been doing?"_

"Whoa, dad, calm down! It wasn't anything supernatural. Sam got caught up in a fight and he banged up his head up pretty bad. The doctor called it acquired brain injury. He said it might be temporary or permanent and that it was a waiting game. Sam wanted me to tell you."

"_Well I'm glad you did although I am going to want to talk to him. I can't talk now though. I'm in the middle of a job."_

"Well, so were we dad. But that got put on hold when this happened. Sam can't really help me with this now and I don't want to leave him alone."

"_I know Dean. Where are you?"_

"We're in New Mexico."

"_Why don't you take Sam to see Missouri? She can look after Sam while you finish your job. And maybe I can find a way to got down there to see him and talk to him." _

"Huh…I didn't think of that. I'll ask Sam and see if he wants to do that. Thanks dad."

"_No problem Dean. Tell Sam I said hello."_

"I will. Bye dad."

"_Bye Dean."_

Dean flipped his phone closed.

"Dad said hi. He also said that maybe I could take you to Missouri's. She could help you and dad said he might come and see you there."

"That actually doesn't sound too bad. We could use a break."

"Umm… actually, I wouldn't be staying. I was gonna drop you off and come back to finish the job here."

"Oh," said Sam sadly, "well if that's what you really want to do. I guess I can't argue with you. When do you want to go?"

"Well, I should probably call Missouri first." All of a sudden Dean's cell rang. He answered.

"_Dean you don't even have to ask. Bring that boy here_._" _He heard Missouri say. Dean smiled.

"You really freak me out when you do stuff like that," he said.

"_I know. Get a good night's sleep and come tomorrow. I'll be waiting for you."_

"Okay. Thanks Missouri."

"_You're welcome honey."_ She hung up. Dean turned to Sam.

"Well it looks like we're going to Lawrence tomorrow," he said as a knock sounded at the door.

* * *

Soooooooo? What'd you think? Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks! Toodles! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** As I have said the past five chapters, they are not mine, nor will they ever be. sniff

**Notes:** Sorry it took me so long to post. The plot bunnies avoided me. Even with my best attempts to lure them to me. I hope you like this chapter

**Warnings:** Ummmmm….. I can't think of any.

**Getting Into Trouble**

Chapter 6

* * *

"_Well it looks like we're going to Lawrence tomorrow," he said as a knock sounded at the door._

* * *

Dean looked at the clock on the bedside table. The numbers showed that it was 11:40 PM.

"That must be the pizza," Dean said. "I called them about 40 minutes ago." Dean stood up and walked to the door, reaching in the back pocket of his jeans for his wallet. Just as he put his hand on the doorknob, the door was slammed open. Dean stepped back just in time to avoid being clobbered. The door hit the wall with such force, the knob punched a hole in it. Before Dean had a chance to react, the creature standing in the doorway had one of its large clawed hands wrapped around his throat, immediately cutting off his air.

Sam was instantly alarmed when he heard Dean's choked off gasp. He scrambled off of his bed and desperately began groping for Dean while calling his name.

"Dean, DEAN what's going on?"

Sam's answer was another strangled gasp from his brother. Although Sam couldn't see it, the beast was seven feet tall and had roughly scaled dark green skin. Its teeth and claws were so black they almost looked blue and were sharp enough to cut through anything. The creature watched through narrowed eyes as Sam got closer to where it was standing with Dean who had finally succumbed to the lack of air and passed out. Suddenly, it lunged forward, swinging its arm, backhanding Sam across the head. The force of the blow threw Sam across the room, slamming him into the opposite wall, where he slid down into unconsciousness. The creature then slung Dean over its shoulder and walked out of the door and into the dark night.

* * *

Sam winced as the sun pierced his vision. It wasn't as if his head didn't hurt enough already, now he had to deal with going blind because of the friggin sun.

"Wait a minute, how can I go blind if I'm already blind?" Sam sat straight up and opened his eyes. "I can see! Holy Jesus, I can see!" His headache forgotten, Sam stood up and immediately fell over a chair. As it turned out, he could see, but it was limited sight. He could only see when there was light in his eyes. Other than that all he could see was grey and shadows.

Sam stood up, using the chair as leverage. He patted the table and the area around it looking for his walking cane. He remembered leaving it on the table the night before, but it wasn't there now.

"Dean, where's my cane?" The words were out of his mouth before he remembered that Dean was gone. Now remembering that Dean wasn't there to help him, Sam got down on his hands and knees and groped for the cane. He found it a good ten minutes later. It had rolled under the air conditioning unit behind the table. Sam extended the cane and tapped his way to his bed. He pulled his bag towards him and began rummaging through it trying to find his phone. He finally found it and flipped it open. For a moment he tried to remember which entry his father's number was, then, he remembered that it wasn't necessary. The day after he had gone blind, Dean had helped him program the voice call feature of his cell phone. All he had to do was say the name of the person he wanted to call, and the phone would dial the number by itself. He held the phone up to his ear and said "Dad." The phone automatically flashed John's number on it display screen. Sam pressed the send button and the phone started dialing. Sam waited anxiously as the phone rang, hoping that his father would answer. He didn't. The phone went to voicemail. When the phoned signaled for him to leave a message Sam started rambling,

"Dad, something was here last night. I think it was what we came to hunt. Dad, it...it took Dean. It hit me and knocked me out and when I finally came to I noticed that a little of my vision is back. I need to find Dean, but I can't do it alone. I need your help dad. Please come." Sam closed the phone and set it beside him. He practically jumped out of his skin when his cell rang a minute later.

"Dad?" has asked excitedly.

"No, honey, it's Missouri. Listen, I know what happened last night, and I know what it is you're dealing with. Your father got your message and is on his way believe it or not. You both are coming up here to see me. You father has some things to discuss with you and I have some information for you both. So, get your things together the best that you can, and I'll see you hopefully tonight, or tomorrow morning."

"Oh, okay Missouri. Thanks for calling." Sam hung up. The majority of his things were still in his bag, so he didn't have much to find and pack up. When he was finished he sat on the edge of his bed to wait for his father.

* * *

I know...I know it's short, but I kinda hit a big brick wall called writer's block. I'll try to update soon. What do you guys think the thing was? Any guesses or suggestions? Do you think I should add more people into it? Let me know what you think. **Please review!** Thanks and Toodles! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Nothing new. They're not mine, I'm not theirs- although I wish it were so. We would have so much fun together- going to movies, going dancing, dinner, etc, etc….

**Notes:** Sorry it took me so long to post. I recently got a job and they keep me really busy, I'm too tired to write when I get home. I've got a day off though so I decided to try to write this chapter. The plot bunnies are still avoiding me so blame them if this chapter isn't good.

**Warnings:** Ummmmm….. I can't think of any.

**Getting Into Trouble**

Chapter 7

It wasn't long before Sam heard a knock on the door.

"Mr. Johnson? This is the manager. Your father is out here and he asked me to let him in the room. Is that alright?"

"Yes! You can open the door," Sam called.

He heard the key being inserted into the lock and in the next moment his father was kneeling in front of him. And a moment after that he felt strong arms wrap around him. He wasn't prepared for the touch and flinched. John immediately released him.

"I'm sorry Sam."

"It's okay dad. I wasn't expecting that." Sam reached out and found his father's shoulder, then pulled him forward to return the hug- just to show his father that he hadn't flinched away from the affection. The two pulled away from each other at the same time.

"Were you able to get all of your things together?"

"Ummm…I think so. I wasn't able to get all of Dean's things though."

"That's okay. I'll make sure we've got everything." Sam listened as his father moved around the room gathering the rest of their things.

"Dad? Don't forget Dean's knife. It's under his pillow." Once again Sam listened to his father move.

"Okay, I've got everything. I'm going to take everything out to my truck and I'll be right back- I'll leave the door open so you can hear me."

Soon John returned, and closed the door behind him.

"Sam, there are some things we need to talk about before we get on the road. I just want you to listen okay?" Sam nodded so John continued. "I arranged things with the manager so we could leave the Impala here. Nobody is going to find anything- I put all of you weapons in my truck and the manager is going to make sure that the car will be safe until we come back for it. Now, I'm taking you to Missouri's then I'm coming back to look for Dean."

"But Dad..."

"Sam, I told you to listen. I know you want to help, but there really isn't anything you can do until you get your sight back. I _do_ know that you aren't totally helpless and I want you to learn some things that will help you while you're like this. I guess you could call it sparring for the vision impaired. I called Jamal and Jordan. They're going to meet us at Missouri's. I don't think you or Dean ever met them. They're twins and they hunt but Jamal is partially blind. They are going to teach you how to fight blind. So, even if something attacks you, you will be able to defend yourself. So, let's get you to the truck and head out."

Sam stood up and reached for his cane. John watched as he extended it and began to tap his way to the door. He smiled and thought 'at least he's trying to work on his own'. John took one more look around before he followed Sam to the door and opened it. He quickly stepped in front of his son and grabbed his hand, placing it on his shoulder. Sam opened his mouth to protest.

"Ah Sam, how did you expect to get to the truck? You don't know where I parked it." John stated with a smile.

The two men made it to the truck and Sam settled himself in the passenger seat. Before too long they were on the highway headed towards Lawrence. All of a sudden a large gurgling growl interrupted the silence of the truck's cab. John looked over at his son.

Something was wrong.

* * *

Dunh Dunh Duuuuunnh...I hope I didn't scare you. Again, I am sorry the update took so long. I literally had to pull this one out of a hat. I know there's no action but it will come later. I don't know how many more chapters are left either. If any of you readers has any suggestions or constructive comments for me, please tell me in your review or pm me personally. Tell me what you think. Reviewing keeps me going. Maybe if I get more reviews the plot bunnies will come back! Okay, I'll let you go now. Toodles! 

P.S- Please review :-)smile Reviews make me happy.


	8. What's Been Going On

Hello everyone. I know several of you have this store on alert and I just wanted to apologize for not having any updates in such a long time. I have a good reason though. For the past month I've been training for a job on a cruise line and therefore have not had much time to write. I have bee working on the next chapter however. Ummm…. Well, it is 12:30 am where I am right now and I am waiting for the bus that will take me to the airport to fly me out to Hawaii. That's where the cruise line I will be working on is based. The computers on the ship are not free. So I will hardly be online at all when I am on the sip. I probably won't even get much time to get online anyway. I'll be working more than 40- 70 + hours a week. I will try to finish writing the story before I post any more chapters. If there is anyone who would like to help me write the rest of the story please contact me. You can send me a PM here or you can email me at Thanks for your patience. Luv ya! Toodles!


End file.
